Fais de beaux rêves
by LeonessaBlue
Summary: Porque si había algo sin lo que Marinette no podía dormir era sin su beso de buenas noches. [MariChat]


El astro rey hacía tiempo que había desaparecido en la hermosa ciudad de París. Siendo primavera como era, una suave y agradable brisa refrescaba las elevadas temperaturas que hacía esa noche, cosa que era muy agradecida para los ciudadanos.

Y la joven Marinette se sentía en el paraíso en esos momentos.

Aunque precisamente no era por la noche estrellada que se podía contemplar, ni por el agradable murmullo de la cuidad que muchas veces se dedicaba a escuchar desde su cama, ni tan poco por el viento que mecía los mechones rebeldes que se salían de su recogido... Marinette deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera para siempre y la razón era el _gatito_ que estaba con ella.

Aquel con el que llevaba varios minutos teniendo una incansable e inacabable lucha.

— _Princess..._

Él jadeó sobre sus labios y la joven parisiana sintió como el vello de su cuerpo se ponía de punta. Sonrió ínfimamente y de nuevo sus bocas se juntaron. Él la apretó contra sí y sin esfuerzo consiguió alzar a la chica para que esta terminara sentada en la valla de la terraza con él entre sus piernas. Le acunó el rostros con mucha ternura y delicadeza y ella enterró sus manos en la loca cabellera del _gatito_.

—Mmm...— murmuró en algún momento— Sabes dulce, muy dulce, mi _princess_.

—Chat...— respondió ella en gemido.

La muchacha abrió los ojos, los cuales se había cerrado de forma inconsciente, y estos se chocaron con la ardiente mirada gatuna del chico. Lo vio sonreír de forma ladeada, solamente como él sabía hacerlo para conseguir que su corazón dejara de funcionar, y terminó por acercar sus labios para darle un pequeño pico. Aunque a ese, pareciendo haber durado un segundo, fue seguido de otro. Y de otro. Y de otro. Y de otro más.

Riendo divertida, Marinette fue la que finalmente tuvo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para separarse, ganándose una mueca por parte de él.

—¡Marinette!

El grito de la madre, proveniente de un ligar cercano a la escalera que subía a su dormitorio, consiguió que los dos cuerpos se tensaran alerta. Aún con el joven entre sus piernas y los brazos de él rodeando su cintura para que no se cayera hacia atrás, se llevó una mano a los labios pidiéndole así que permaneciera callado.

—¿Qué pasa, mamá?— inquirió alzando la voz para que pudiera ser escuchada.

En ese momento sintió un dulce aliento en la unión de su hombro con su cuello y sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía y el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones sin contemplaciones. Lo notó sonreír sobre sus labios segundos antes de que sus labios rozaran su piel.

—¡Necesito que bajes un momento, cariño! ¿Estás haciendo algo importante?

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, ahogó un gemido que pugnaba por salir. Se sentía tan bien sus labios sobre ella...

—¡N-no! ¡A-a-ahora bajo, mamá!

—¿Estás bien, hija?

Escuchando los pasos de su madre subir las escaleras, rápidamente apartó el rostro de Chat Noir y fulminándolo con la mirada, se bajó de la valla y se internó en su habitación. Si su madre la pillaba... se le caería el pelo. Tras ella, escuchó la risa amortiguada del muchacho y sintió su sangre hervir.

Cuando la madre abrió la trampilla que daba a su habitación ella ya se encontraba allí esperándola con una dulce sonrisa, aunque por dentro su corazón no dejara de martillear con fuerza y a sus pulmones aún le costara conseguir el oxígeno necesitado. Sus labios cosquilleaban, su cuerpo ardía... ¿Por qué había tenido que llamarla su madre precisamente en ese momento?

—¿Qué pasa, mamá?

Su madre parpadeó por unos segundos, examinándola, y Marinette por un terrible instante pensó en que su madre adivinaría lo que había estado haciendo tempo antes. No sabía como, ella era muy cuidadosa, y se había apresurado a estar presentable, pero siempre estaba el absurdo temor del sexto sentido de una madre. Como una pequeña parte de su mente sabía, todo fue una falsa alarma. Los labios de su madre se curvaron en una sonrisa y Marinette suspiró aliviada en su interior.

—Ven, cariño, un momento. Tu padre y yo necesitamos que nos ayudes a algo.

—Claro, mamá.

Y su madre volvió a la cocina. Y ella lo hizo con ella, aunque su mente en esos momentos se encontrara en el _gatito_ que seguramente se estaría riendo de ella. Sabía cuando le gustaba molestarla y enfadarla. Según él, se veía adorablemente dulce.

Maldito gatito y maldito fueran sus besos... que tanto le gustaban.

 _·_

Al final, ese _un momento_ de su madre terminó extendiéndose hasta casi una hora y media. Mañana sus padre tenían varios encargos de tartas y pasteles y por una cosa u otra se le habían echado la hora encima por lo que, Marinette, al ver lo apurado que estaban sus padres, había decidido ayudarles un poco.

Así que,pasada la media noche, Marinette se encontraba subiendo las escaleras que daban a su dormitorio casi arrastrando los pies. Se encontraba muy cansada, Esa día había decidido que se iría a dormir temprano pues con los estudios, su alter ego superheroe y el ayudar a sus padres con la tienda, sentía que no daba a basto.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, inconscientemente sus ojos barrieron la sala en busca del muchacho pero como llevaba pensando desde que bajo, el se había marchado. ¿Por qué la esperaría por casi una hora? Seguro que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer como patrullar, pues esa era su noche, o dormir.

Marinette se había concienciado de ello durante el tiempo que estuvo ayudando a su padres, pero eso no quitó el sentimiento de decepción que se instaló en su pecho al encontrar la estancia vacía. Ni tampoco hizo que no fuera hacia la terraza para ver si, por azares del destino, la estuviera esperando allí.

No. Igualmente vacía.

Suspirando, Marinette se recargó en la valla y sintiendo como sus mejillas se coloreaban por las imágenes que se le venían a la mente de ese mismo lugar, se quedó contemplando la cuidad llena de luces y sonidos. En esos momentos deseaba transformarse y volar hacia la torre Eiffel, llegar hasta el punto más alto y perderse allí.

Extrañamente, se le había quitado todo el sueño y el cansancio del cuerpo.

—¿Por qué estás tan pensativa, mi _princess?_

El cuerpo de Marinette reaccionó al escuchar la voz e incorporándose, brincó en el sitio cuando vio el rostro de Chat Noir aparecer de repente al otro lado de la valla. Parecía que había saltado y se estaba agarrando a ella para no caerse.

Su sonrisa coqueta adornaba sus labios.

Marinette sintió como su corazón aumentaba de velocidad de forma vertiginosa y sintió una profunda alegría al verlo.

 _No se había ido._

—Creí que te habías ido.

Chat Noir se encogió de hombros y de un ágil salto terminó sentándose en la valla, guardando a su vez su bastó en la espalda.

—Mientras que te fuiste me he dedica a patrullar los alrededores— el guiñó un ojo y extendió una mano para atraerla hacia sí. Ella, sonrojada, se dejó hacer y terminó en los brazos del héroe— En realidad no podía irme— le dijo a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

—¿No?— balbuceó.

—No— confirmó y mirándola fijamente, sonrió— Necesitaba esto para poder dormir esta noche.

Y de nuevo Marinette podía sentir en sabor de sus labios en los suyos. Jadeó y rápidamente se dispuso a corresponderle, dándolo todo de sí. Escuchó al _gatito_ ronronear sobre su boca y inconscientemente las manos de ella viajaron a su pelo, específicamente sus orejitas, las cuales sabía que él adoraba que las acariciara.

No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo pasó, sin embargo, cuando la necesidad de respirar ya si fue imperante, tuvieron que separase. La mente de Marinette era un barullo de pensamientos y sensaciones, y su cuerpo temblaba por el beso. Estaba segura que si no fuera porque él la sostenía, la chica hubiera perdido el equilibrio.

—Buenas noches, mi _princess._

—Buenas noches.

Esa noche Marinette Dupain-Cheng al tocar las sabanas se durmió profundamente. Y un _gatito_ de sonrisa arrebatadora, hermosos ojos verdes y placentera calidez se encontraba en sus sueños.

·

 **¡Primera historia de esta pareja que tanto amo! ¡Son mi OTP!**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?**


End file.
